The Past of Lin Chung
by eltigre221
Summary: No one in all of Big Green knows of Lin Chung's past, and now when it seems as if it's coming back to haunt him. Lin Chung must leave his home at Big Green and return to his birthplace and just maybe will have to fulfill his long since forgotten destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, yes this is another new fic, and you can read it if you want to, this is a fic about a character from the TV show Hero: 108, and it's really cool :D hehe, man oh man I love that show, and for the moment I will be making my own fic for it, and it's a one of a kind since there are very few Hero: 108 fan fics out there. Well to those who will read this, please enjoy :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Lin Chung's Past (PART 1)**

A rumor has been floating around Big Green since the parrots had allied themselves with the humans. That night when the Zebra brothers attacked First Squad trying to rescue Commander Ape Trully, and the Parrot King, they made Lin Chung see something that practically changed him. Something or someone was seen in his daydream/nightmare something that scared the usually calm and collected warrior of First Squad. He was still a good marksman, and didn't slow down on his art work, but whenever someone from first squad or Big Green asks him what he saw, he'd freak out. The nature and art obsessed warrior would start looking at his art word and destroy it as if he were ashamed of what he had created.

Since that incident, no one has really talked to him, except for Mystique Sonia; she was worried about her friend, as were the other members of First Squad. Yet they didn't know what to do since they've never seen him like this. Yet at the same time, they knew that it had to do with Lin Chung's past. After several days, filled with excitement, rescue missions, and dirty laundry, Commander Ape Trully came into First Squad's meeting room and gave them what he called great news.

"Hello First Squad, I have most excellent news, I have discovered, with the help of the Leopard king and queen, that there is a land where Animals and Humans live in harmony. They said that the land was the Kingdom of the White Tigers!" Exclaimed the very happy Monkey in his human disguise, he was so happy that he almost lost control and would act like a real monkey.

Upon hearing which kingdom it was, Lin Chung was frozen for a brief moment before saying, "Commander Ape Trully, with all due respect, I don't think it would be wise to go to that kingdom. I mean if you get caught then we'd be too far away to really help you." Lin Chung said as he swiftly left the room and went into his own, trying to block out the thoughts that were already racing into his mind.

Upon entering his room, the warrior felt the tears start to silently fall down his face. However they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of shame, Lin Chung was ashamed, but for what reason, the butterfly that was watching him did not know. It soon left to tell Jumpy Ghost Face what the butterfly had seen, when all of a sudden Lin Chung got up and glared at most of his art work and looked like he wanted to destroy it. Although before he did that, there was a knock at his door and sighing he answered it, behind the door was Wu the Wise, he smiled at Lin Chung before speaking.

"Hello Lin Chung, I have news for you, there are three ambassadors from the White Tiger kingdom here to speak about joining Big Green, but they insisted that we'd have you talk to them first before choosing which side they would be on." Once he was done, his dress/shirt shot upwards and showed his underwear as usual before pulling it down and leaving out through the door.

Lin Chung was frozen where he stood, _'It can't be, they couldn't have found me, they couldn't have. Maybe there is still time, I can leave Big Green and find somewhere else to stay, but where could I go, most of the animal rulers lived in Big Green.' _Sighing Lin Chung sat atop his purple staff trying to concentrate. _'I guess I should accept my fate and meet them, and I just hope it's not any of the guards. I never could bet them.'_

Shaking his head, the warrior left his room and went towards the western side of Big Green where the three 'ambassadors' were. He was riding on one of the turtles, and soon enough he saw them, one was surprisingly a black White Tiger, and the others were very small, almost like they were little children. The best warrior of First Squad and most of Big Green felt something stir inside himself as he came closer to the White Tigers.

They looked like regular tigers, but one who didn't know them wouldn't be able to tell the difference, there was a distinct one, upon every white Tiger's head was a symbol, it was different for each one. Because it defined who they were, and what part of themselves they showed the most or least depending on which side they wanted to be predominant.

Once he reached the shore line, Lin Chung's eyes widened at who he saw before him, upon the Black Tiger's head was the symbol for a dove, one of the much more peaceful animals, there was only one tiger with that symbol and it was….

"Anguó (AHN gwah), is that really you?" Lin Chung asked, and the Tiger before him simply nodded and smiled.

"It's good to know that you still remember me my old friend, you do remember these two as well right?' He asked in a teasing tone while the two younger White Tigers next to him smiled up at the warrior.

Looking next to Anguó, Lin Chung saw that upon one of the little tiger's head was the symbol of a Lion's mane and upon the others was the symbol of a rose. Lin Chung gasped and a warm smile was now on his face along with a few small tears.

"Chun (chwen), Hua (hwah) is that really you two little rascals for royal White Tiger cubs?" He asked with a smirk on his face but still the tears were in his eyes. Both girls giggled and then pounced on him into the water, kissing him while he laughed and gave them both one armed hugs. As this happened, Anguó was smiling over them as he watched.

Lin Chung hadn't been happier since before they came, and since he saw them, it was as if all his problems were all gone. Yet little did they all know that Sparky Black and Sparky White had both been watching and had a very evil idea as to what they would do to Lin Chung and the three Tigers that were there.

* * *

**Well that's it, and the three white tiger characters will be more properly introduced in the following chapters :D Well if there will be more, there most likely will be more, but at the moment there might not be many in the future. XD Well to those who will read this, please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everyone who reads my fanfics :D hehe well sorry that this update is short but I wanted to end the chapter where I felt like it was done. Still hope you like this, and there will be a later couple pairing of Mighty Ray and the leader of second squad, I don't remember her name, so I'll give her one when the time comes ^^; well either way, enjoy everyone :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Lin Chung's Past (PART 2)**

After Lin Chung, Anguó, Chun, and Hua were done with the happy introduction, Lin Chung offered for them to come into his room to meet the others in his squad and home at Big Green. The three White Tigers agreed, and soon followed Lin Chung into the large turtle shaped base. They went through the hallways, before making it to the First Squad meeting room, where the others were sitting, doing whatever; when Lin Chung came in, followed by the three white Tigers.

Mystique Sonia saw them first along with her Yaksha, "Hey Lin Chung who are those cute kitties with you?" She asked as she ran up to the two little girls and started to hug and give them little kisses. Both Hua and Chun giggled as Sonia kissed them.

Mighty Ray just smiled when he saw Anguó, "And who's the buff dude, he looks like a good fighter."

Jumpy just stared at the White Tigers for a moment, as if remembering something, when he gasped. "EEK, you three are the royal children of the Queen of the White Tigers. I remember you from when you passed by my kingdom a year ago."

Everyone, minus Lin Chung, and the three White Tigers gasped. Mr. No Hands soon spoke up and looked at the three of the tigers critically before speaking. "Lin Chung, do you know who these three tigers are?"

He simply smiled at his team leader before answering, "Mr. No Hands, I do know them, and they aren't regular Tigers, they are White Tigers. There race is much more different from that of regular tigers, there are not only small differences but large ones as well." He paused and waved Hua and Chun forward towards him. They came up and stood before their old friend. "If you look closely at Hua and Chun's foreheads, there are two symbols on their heads. One is a Lion's mane, that is Chun's symbol, and the other one, a rose, is Hua's symbol." Lin Chung told the others as he pointed at the symbols on the girl's heads.

Mighty Ray smiled to himself, while looking over at Anguó, and saw that he had a symbol on his forehead too. Curious, he spoke to him, "Are you a White Tiger too, I can't tell since your black instead of white, but I don't know since you've got a symbol on your head too."

Just as he pointed this out, Wu the Wise and Commander Ape Trully, both came into the meeting room and saw all three of the White Tigers. Commander Ape Trully was happy to meet them, and came in with a hidden smile on his face. "Hello White Tigers, I am Commander Ape Trully, leader of Big Green."

All three white Tigers bowed to the leader of Big Green, and told him it was nice to meet him, before turning to Lin Chung. "Lin Chung, may we speak in private please, I wish to… talk about something that has gone unspoken for quite a long time." Anguó asked the best fighter in all of Big Green.

"Of course Anguó, we can go to my room to speak." Lin Chung told the White Tiger, before looking back at Chun and Hua. They were having too much fun being with Mystique Sonia to notice that he and Anguó were leaving. He was worried about both girls, but Lin Chung knew that they'd be alright. Either way, as he walked towards his room with Anguó behind him, the warrior couldn't help but feel strange as he walked alone with the White Tiger.

Almost as if it was familiar, as if he'd done this before, but Lin Chung knew that wasn't right. He's never walked alone anywhere with Anguó, but it almost seemed as he did before, or perhaps, a very long time ago. Shaking his head, Lin Chung soon entered his room filled with drawings and bamboo shoots. He smiled at Anguó and offered for him to sit upon his bed.

The White Tiger did as such, and smiled at Lin Chung before sitting cross legged on the bed. While Lin Chung sat upon his staff and looked at his old friend with a smile on his face. Yet as they sat there, Lin Chung couldn't help but have another strange feeling wash over him; it was as if he had known Anguó before he met him. The way he sat there and smiled at him, it was almost as if Lin Chung was staring at the face of his long lost brother again. Who had the same name as the White Tiger in front of him?

When Lin Chung was about to ask him had they met before he was in the castle of the White Tigress queen, when Anguó put on one of his hats and the warrior was frozen. It really was his brother, the same smile, same eyes, and of course with the hat on he knew who he was. Lin Chung had a tear in his eye, and was about to speak when of course Chun and Hua come running into his room. Making was warrior temporarily forget about his older brother, and just smiled at the two little girls, trying to think of something else other than his brother.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all like it, and also I will try to update this fic once a week, or whenever I get the chapter done. So yeah till the next chapter, please review everyone :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's a new chapter everyone, it's short, but enjoy either way XD hehe**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lin Chung's Past (PART 3)**

After the four of them left Lin Chung's room, the warrior couldn't help but think of his brother whom was walking right besides him, going to the food court. **(AN don't know what it's really called so I'm calling it that XD)** Still he smiled knowing now what happened to his brother, well sort of. Lin Chung couldn't help but smile and Chun and Hua as they constantly asked about every little thing on their way towards the food court. Once they were in there, they all ordered rice, and went to sit down and eat, the girls ate slowly as did Lin Chung and Anguó.

Just before they were done, Mr. No Hands' voice came on over a speaker **(I don't know what it is so I'm calling it that) **and yelled. "First Squad, Commander Ape Truly is in trouble, report to the squad room immediately." Lin Chung got up right away and as he headed towards the First Squad meeting room, he didn't notice that all three of the White Tigers followed him towards the room. Once inside, he saw everyone was waiting for him, but before anything could have been said, Anguó, Hua and Chun all came into the room as well.

"Lin Chung we would like to come and help you get your commander back." Anguó said, before placing his paws on both Hua and Chun's shoulders.

"I don't see any things wrong with that, Anguó you can ride with me on my turtle while Hua and Chung can ride with Mystique Sonia, if that's alright with her." Lin Chung said as he got read to go down his shut.

"I don't mind at all, you two will be safe with me and Yaksha." As she said this, the girls smiled and walked over to her, ready to go.

Mr. No Hands sighed before speaking, "Alright since there is no way around the White Tigers not being allowed to come. First Squad Deploy!" Mr. No Hands yelled, before everyone jumped down the shuts and went to go and find their commander.

Once on the turtles, Anguó was seated behind Lin Chung, while Hua and Chun were on Mystique Sonia's shoulders. As First Squad traveled towards Dragon Castel, Lin Chung had a bad feeling that he'd be leaving Big Green for a long time soon enough. Still once they arrived at the castle, they saw the Zebra Brothers were there along with Commander Ape Trully in a cage next to a Blue Dragon, who knew how to speak human language, but was angry at the humans for trying to stealing the precious stones in the throne room of his kingdom.

Before anything could be said, Anguó, Chun and Hua all got off the turtles they were riding on and stared at the Dragon for a moment before looking at the Zebra Brothers and growled menacingly at them. Everyone minus Lin Chung was confused about this, he knew that they knew the Zebra Brothers were behind the reason their commander was in the cage.

"Let Commander Ape Trully go." Anguó demanded, before getting into a threatening fighting stance, but before the girls could do the same, they were stopped by Lin Chung who gave them a warning glance. They weren't allowed to fight just yet.

"_Why should I? He stole the precious gems from the caves around here, along with the other humans." _The dragon said in an angry voice.

"Because he didn't take your gems, nor did the other humans, it was the Zebra Brothers; they lie in order to get other animals to join the evil High Roller." Hua and Chun both said this at the same time, while glaring at the Zebra Brothers. It was almost as if they hated them with a passion just in one look.

"You Tigers are traitors to Master High Roller, why do you trust the humans, they are the enemy?" Sparky White said as his brother glared at the girls.

"Traitors, _you_ are calling us traitors? You are traitors, animals and humans are meant to live in harmony, the only animal who saw through High Roller's lies was the Monkey King. Well he and our mother the Queen of the White Tigers." Anguó said in anger, before looking once more at the Dragon king, who was surprised, at what Anguó said about his mother.

"_You mean to tell me that __your__ mother is really and truly the Queen of the White Tigers, the same queen who has always been friends with humans and will protect them from any animals that threaten the people within her kingdom?" _The Dragon king asked in awe at the three White Tigers.

All three nodded, and soon the two girls attacked the Zebra Brothers who happened to drop the various colored gems that they had stolen to frame the humans. This enraged both the Dragon king and his subjects. They kicked the brother out of the kingdom quickly. They then released the humans and looked seriously at the three White Tigers.

"_Young ones please tell your mother than I wish to establish an alliance with her, if she agrees, than I shall be deeply honored. Also I would be also happy to have an alliance with Big Green; your warriors are strong as I can see easily from where I am, and I don't need to see a test of skill to know how good they are. After all if the White Tigers can trust you, than so can the Dragons."_ The Dragon king said before bowing to both First Squad and the White Tigers.

They all bowed in return and before they left, Anguó stayed behind as did Lin Chung for a few moments, saying a few words to the Dragon King before leaving to join up with First Squad back at the base. Yet Lin Chung couldn't help but not shake the feeling that soon enough everything was going to change, and hopefully it was going to be for better and not for worse.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and yes I made up the Dragons, because I wanted to do a new animal that hasn't been seen on the show before. XD hehe well either way, please review everyone, and also Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to all of you :D Well till next time later :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Peoples, if you read this fic, here's another chapter Finally, and I plan to finish this fic, along with 'Last Two Dragons', before continuing on with some of my other fics :) also sorry if the chapters will be short, but I want these things done, so for now, enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Past of Lin Chung (Part 4)**

* * *

It's been only a week since Lin Chung's brother arrived, along with his tiger siblings, things had been going good for Big Green, and other than the usual rescue of Commander Ape Truly things were nice and calm. Until Camel King asked to see one of Lin Chung's newest art pieces. The member of first squad told the king that he hadn't made any new art pieces yet, but he did plan on making one of Big Green's newest members.

A day later, Lin Chung had made a painting of Hua and Chun playing with each other. The painter and nature lover was about to show it to Camel King when he ran into Anguo.

"Hello brother, where are you off to?" Anguo asked.

"I'm going to show Camel King my newest painting." Lin Chung told his elder brother.

"Can I see it?" Anguo asked. His brother had always had a love for art, even before he came to Big Green.

"How about when I show it to Camel King, he is a good artist, and I've learned a bit from him." Lin Chung told his brother before walking towards the room where the Camel King resides.

Anguo nodded and followed his brother. It didn't take long for them to arrive, and show off the picture. It was beautiful, both girls were drawn perfectly and looked as if they'd come right off the page at any moment. Anguo was very impressed with his brother's art, but then frowned. If Lin Chung had already finished his artistic goals, why didn't he come home yet? Anguo glared at his brother out of the corner of his eye, and decided that it was time for his brother to return home.

"Lin Chung, I'd like to challenge you to a drawing contest tomorrow." Anguo said while watching his brother's reactions. Lin Chung looked nervous, but he cooled his expression and nodded all the same.

**H108-H108-H108-H108**

The next day at noon, everyone in Big Green would be watching Lin Chung face off in an artistic duel against his brother. A little known fact about the White Tigers, they have the ability to see within, instead of just what is upon the surface. The models, where Mystique Sonya and Mighty Ray respectfully, Commander Ape Truly was their announcer and the judges of the paintings were everyone else in Big Green.

"Let the competition begin!" The disguised monkey king called out. The competition would last only one hour, and in that hour alone, everything would change. The hour passed all too quickly, and soon the competition was done. Commander Ape Truly spun around Lin Chung's painting, and it depicted perfectly Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonya playing a game of cards. It was actually what they were doing as their poses.

Everyone was in awe with the black and white shaded picture. Then came the other one that ended up taking Ape Truly's breath away. Turning the painting around, there was Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonya but instead of them playing cards, such as they were currently, they were looking at each other with love in their eyes. Everyone gasped, for though the thought of the two members of First Squad getting together seemed impossible, but yet the painting portrayed them as if it were but a secret.

"It seems that Anguo is our winner, and I must ask my White Tiger friend, how were you able to paint Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonya like that?" Ape Truly asked the large black creature.

"Some White Tigers can see beneath the surfaces of people and animals alike, but not all can do this." The large White Tiger told the Monkey King. Ape Truly nodded, and was about to say something when Lin Chung spoke up.

"Commander Ape Truly I have an announcement to make." The commander nodded, allowing the best fighter in First Squad a chance to speak. "I will be leaving Big Green for an undetermined amount of time, I will be traveling to the Kingdom of the White Tigers. There is something there that I must do."

Everyone was in outcry over hearing that, but Commander Ape Truly simply held up his hands and stated, "If Lin Chung needs to do this, then so be it, and he will return to Big Green sooner or later. For now we will respect his wishes and see him off."

Everyone grumbled, but all agreed anyways. No one wanted to see Lin Chung leave, not even Mighty Ray, however this was something that they couldn't change. Lin Chung has a right to leave Big Green, even if they don't want him too.

Later that day, Lin Chung left Big Green with Anguo, Chun and Hua, each of them on the backs of the turtle tanks. The member of First Squad bid his friends farewell, but he promised them that he would come back again. And they promised to hold him to that.

* * *

**Well that's it for the chapter, until more, later everyone :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peoples who read this fic, thankfully this is almost over and I won't have to worry about new chapters anymore :) in fact I'd say after this one, there will be about 2 to 3 chapters left, and once it's done no more worrying about finishing this :) well all in all, enjoy the chapter everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Past of Lin Chung (Part 5)**

* * *

Several days later, Lin Chung could see the mist clouding over his once homeland. It was beautiful and peaceful, as it should be, however soon everything would change, and the artist and nature lover wondered if he would be able to keep the promise he made to his friends. He sighed as he watched the fog slowly lift, to reveal a lovely castle and village made of black and white stones, behind the castle was an impassable mountain. No one can cross it, be it animal or human, and inside contains a shrine with the most important and sacred item to the White Tiger kingdom. The helm of protection, it can only be used during an eclipse, and by the one who is meant to wield it. If it isn't, then the person or creature who wears it shall be forcibly turned into a White Tiger.

Lin Chung sighed again as he watched the gates of the village and kingdom getting closer and closer. Upon arriving at the gates Anguo said, "Welcome home brother, it's time you saw mother again."

Lin Chung wanted to sigh but stopped and nodded. "Let's get this over with; I want to be able to head back to Big Green soon."

"You know that might not be possible, why you would make that promise if you knew that you might not be able to keep it." Anguo asked while the twins looked eager to get inside.

Lin Chung didn't answer right away, but once they were at the gated did he respond. "It was more of a promise to me that I would eventually go back there."

Anguo simply shook his head, before dismounting from the turtle tank and allowing it to go back home, same with Lin Chung and the girls. Turning to face the large wooden gated, there were two white Tiger guards there, one with a symbol of a spear on his head, the other with a tree on his forehead.

"Welcome back Prince Anguo, Princess Hua, and Princess Chun, was your quest successful?" The guard with the spear symbol asked.

"Take a look for yourself," Anguo said while pointing to Lin Chung beside him. The guards noticed him and knelt at the warrior's feet.

"Prince Lin Chung, it is truly a great day in our kingdom, we shall all celebrate your return." The white tiger with the tree symbol said.

"There will be no need to celebrate, I am unsure if I am here to stay." He told the guards, even though his face betrayed his words. His face portrayed sadness that he might not leave.

The guards only nodded and allowed all four of them through the gates and into the village.

Upon entering the city, Lin Chung was forced into an onslaught of memories of his past. Back before he was even a part of Big Green, and everything was both happy and sad. His first time learning how to fight, seeing his mother painting, playing with his older brother, the birth of his sisters, the death of his father. So many memories, all locked up in once place, and all brought back just by being in that same place. Lin Chung soon sighed however and joined his brother and sisters on their journey to the palace.

The road was short and long to the fighter; he saw many humans and animals getting along greatly. Some humans who were having trouble, where given aid by any white tigers that were nearby and not in a hurry. Everyone was happy and getting along well together, just how everything should be.

"Nothing seems different," Lin Chung commented.

"On the surface maybe, but we've been having trouble with High Roller for a couple of months now." Anguo told his brother as they soon arrived in front of the gates to the palace.

"What sort of trouble?" He asked, concerned for his family's home.

Anguo was silent as they entered into the castle, "Mom can explain it better than me."

The member of First Squad nodded silently and soon saw they were in the throne room, where mother was painting. She was a massive White Tiger, about twice the height of a Liger, and upon her forehead was a symbol of a paintbrush and behind it a painting pallet. The four royal siblings were soon at the center of the throne room, their mother had stopped painting, her eyes a shade of hazel, were glazed as she painted, and were now coming back into focus. The queen was silent as she put her paint brush down, and then her pallet. She simply stared at her portrait, waiting for her children to speak.

"We've returned home mother, with our brother." Anguo told her, his eyes were nervous but at the same time determined.

She was silent for a moment, before looking up and smiling at the son she thought she'd never see again. "Welcome home my children, and welcome back Lin Chung, it has been too long."

The warrior smiled and nodded back, "Indeed it has mother, indeed it has."

The large White Tiger got up from her seat and strode towards her child, "Will you be staying, or will you return to your training and fighting against High Roller?"

Lin Chung was silent for a moment, before he spoke, "I want to go back to Big Green mother, my friends are there, and while there we fight against High Roller and in time we will defeat him for good."

The large white tiger smiled down at her son, "Perhaps it will happen my child, but for now relax, come tomorrow your training will begin again."

Her middle son sighed mentally, before nodding in agreement to him mother's order/request. Walking away, Lin Chung wondered if he would ever keep his promise to his friends, and if staying here would be such a bad thing. "Lin Chung," his mother called out, making him stop in his tracks.

He turned to face the queen, "Yes mother?"

She simply smiled sadly, "I just wanted to say, you look good with your hair longer, it's just like your father's."

The warrior paused and smiled back at his mom, "Thank you mom." Turning back once more, Lin Chung made his way through the palace and towards his old bedroom. It was the same as he left it; many artistic supplies littered the floors, a few articles of clothing were strewn about, and all his old pictures were upon the walls.

One was of him when he was an infant, sleeping in Anguo's arms. His brother was different then; having tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, but the symbol on his head was there just as it was now. The next picture was of Lin Chung older, holding one of his twin sisters in his arms, and the other in Anguo's arms.

After that were a family portrait before the twins were born and his father's death, and the last picture/painting in the room was of Lin Chung standing next to his deceased father, the man looked a lot like the fighter. The elderly made looked like Lin Chung only he was older, wearing a similar outfit to his son's with the same hat he was wearing now, his hair was greyer, eyes a shade of cobalt, and skin a nice shade of cream.

Lin Chung simply smiled and sighed, "It's been so long, but now I am home in my kingdom, and must defend it against High Roller, before he can try to destroy it."

The sun was setting in the background through the warrior's window, symbolizing not only the end of the day, but the beginning of Lin Chung's destiny.

* * *

**Well that's it, next up we've got High Roller coming in along with Big Green? what'll happen once these enemies come to fight upon the grounds of the White Tiger Kingdom? well only time will tell, along with my writing XD well until more, later my readers and please review :)**


End file.
